Madoka Kaname
„Wenn es heißt, dass es falsch sei, Hoffnung zu haben, werde ich... werde ich wieder und wieder antworten, dass das einfach nicht stimmt. Davon werde ich mich niemals abbringen lassen.“ Madoka Kaname ist die Protagonistin aus Puella Magi Madoka Magica, dem ersten Teil der Puella-Magi-Serie. Ihr Leben ist ziemlich normal – sie hat einen guten Draht zu ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden. Eines Nachts träumt sie allerdings von einem Mädchen, das gegen ein seltsames Wesen kämpft. Dieses Mädchen wechselt am Tag darauf an ihre Schule. Aussehen Madoka hat das klischeehafte Aussehen eines Magical Girls. Sie hat rosafarbene, fast schulterlange Haare, die immer zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden sind. Diese sind noch mit Schleifen in der gleichen Farbe verziert. Wie ihre Haare sind auch ihre Augen rosa. Als Klamotten trägt sie durchgehend ihre Schuluniform. Bestehen tut diese aus einer cremefarbenen Jacke, an der am Kragen und an den Ärmeln rote Verzierungen zu sehen sind. Darunter trägt sie ein weißes Hemd, ansonsten noch einen schwarz-weiß-karierten Rock, weiße Kniestrümpfe und braune Lederschuhe. Ihr Outfit als Magical Girl ist eher märchenhaft. Es besteht aus einem weiß-rosa Kleid, das über und über mit Schleifen und Rüschen verziert ist. Auch hier trägt sie Schleifen in ihren Haaren. Diese sind allerdings etwas länger, größer und heller als die, die zu ihrer Schuluniform gehören. Unter dem Kleid trägt sie hohe weiße Socken, und als Schuhe trägt sie rosa Schuhe mit Absatz und Schleifen an den Riemen. Ihr Soul Gem hat die Form einer Träne und ist ebenfalls rosa. Als Waffe verwendet sie Pfeil und Bogen. Persönlichkeit Auf den ersten Blick wirkt Madoka wie ein naives, höfliches Mädchen. Obwohl sie manchmal etwas schüchtern ist, hat sie keine großen Schwierigkeiten Freunde zu finden, und sie behandelt andere stets mit Höflichkeit und Respekt. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Protagonistinnen ist Madoka fast die ganze Serie über kein normales Magical Girl, da eine Verwandlung in dieses zum Weltuntergang führen würde. Durch den Wunsch von Homura Akemi ist sie auch das Zentrum ihrs Wunsches, weswegen sie sowohl zum mächtigsten Magical Girl, als auch zur mächtigsten Hexe werden würde. Trotz ihres geringen Selbstvertrauens war sie in den vorherigen Timelines viel kompetenter und selbstsicherer. Madoka und ihre beste Freundin Sayaka Miki lernten in der ersten Folge das Magical Girl Mami Tomoe kennen. Nachdem diese gestorben und Sayaka selbst zu einer Kämpferin geworden war, versucht sie weiterhin letztere zu retten. Selbst dann, als sie sich in ihre Hexenform Oktavia von Seckendorff verwandelt hatte, erhoffte Madoka sich, dass sie wieder zur Besinnung kommt. Daraufhin versuchten sie und das Magical Girl Kyoko Sakura sie zurückzuverwandeln, beide scheiterten dabei aber vergeblich. Am Ende des Animes wird Madoka durch ihren Wunsch zur Göttin der Hoffnung, womit sie die Fähigkeit besitzt, Hexengeburten zu verhindern und alle verlorenen Magical Girls an einen bessren Ort zu führen. Geschichte 'Madoka im Anime und auf den Drama-CDs' Nach Mamis Tod änderte Madoka ihre Meinung darüber, den Pakt mit Kyubey zu schließen und zu einem Magical Girl zu werden. In der zehnten Folge wurde offenbart, dass sie in allen Timelines zuvor gestorben ist. Auf der ersten Drama CD wurde der Grund, weswegen sie zum Magical Girl wurde, erklärt - sie wollte eine Katze vor dem Überfahren retten. Von Anfang an behandelte Madoka Homura, welche zu diesem Zeitpunkt von anderen verspottet wurde, mit äußerstem Respekt. Aus dem Grund stehen sich die beiden auch so nahe. Man merkt auch, dass sie, wann immer sie den Pakt mit Kyubey schloss, selbstbewusster wurde. Das liegt daran, dass er ihr das Gefühl gab, ein bestimmtes Ziel zu verfolgen. 'Madoka in Puella Magi Kazumi Magica' Als Umika erklärte, dass Hexen der Endzustand aller Magical Girls sind, ist ganz kurz die Silhouette von Madoka aufgetaucht. Auf den letzten Seiten des ersten Bandes hatte sie auch einen ganz kleinen Auftritt. 'Madoka in Puella Magi Oriko Magica' :„Wie kannst du da nur so ruhig bleiben? Warum? Warum rettest du nur mich? Wo du doch so unendlich stark bist, Homura?! Wenn du die anderen im Stich lässt... dann wäre es besser gewesen, du hättest mich auch nicht gerettet...!“ *Madoka taucht im dritten Kapitel auf und fragt Homura, ob sie mit ihr, Sayaka und Hitomi nach Hause gehen will. Sie wird gut von ihr (Homura) beschützt, weshalb sie sich auch nicht über das System der Magical Girls bewusst ist. *Im vierten Kapitel taucht sie auf einer Seite auf. Sie wird mit ihren Freundinnen dabei gesehen, wie sie nach der Schule essen gehen. *Vom fünften bis zum siebten Kapitel wird die Mitakihara-Mittelschule von den Magical Girls Oriko Mikuni und Kirika Kure angegriffen. Als die Schule von einer Hexenbarriere umhüllt wird, wird Madoka von ihren Freunden getrennt, welche von Familiaren angegriffen werden. Homura rettet sie zwar in letzter Sekunde, aber sie will wissen, warum sie nicht den anderen hilft. Erstere antwortet, sie sei sich bewusst, dass sie nicht alle retten kann, aber sie wollte Madoka trotzdem retten. Homura entschuldigt sich bei ihr, während sie diese in eine Barriere steckt, damit die Familiaren sie nicht angreifen können. Sie schafft es, aus der Barriere zu entkommen und sich wieder mit ihren Freunden zu vereinen. Gemeinsam ziehen sie los, um Homura zu helfen. Dabei wird Madoka von Oriko getötet. Bevor Homura am Ende die Timeline neu startet, trauern Sayaka und Hitomi ihrer verstorbenen Freundin nach. 'Madoka in Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Different Story' :„Mami, heißt das etwa, dass du, wenn du dich selbst retten willst, alle Magical Girls aufgeben musst, die nicht deine Freunde sind...?“ Madoka taucht am Ende des ersten Bandes auf, um Mami aufzuwecken und sich in Kyokos und Sayakas Kampf einzumischen. In dieser Timeline schloss sie zwar noch nicht den Pakt mit Kyubey, aber sie begleitete ihre Freunde trotzdem auf ihren Patrouillen. *Madoka macht sich Sorgen um Sayaka und fragt sich immer wieder, wie sie ihr helfen kann. Sie erzählt Kyōsuke, wie seine Taille geheilt wurde. Das hilft ihrer Freundin jedoch nicht. *Am Ende dieser Geschichte wird sie zum Magical Girl. Sie wünscht sich, Sayaka zu helfen, weswegen Homura diese Timeline aufgibt. **Madoka ist sich nicht über das System der Magical Girls im Klaren. Sie denkt, dass ihre Freundin von Hexen umgebracht wurde, weil Homura es ihr so erzählt hatte. **Nachdem sie von dieser Hilfe angenommen hatte, trifft sie Kyoko. Beide freunden sich an und erzählen sich alles über Sayaka und Mami. 'Madoka in Rebellion' Vor Beginn des Films locken die Inkubatoren Homuras Soul Gem in eine Art Isolierungsfeld, welches den „Kreislauf“ - also Madoka - nicht durchlässt. Dadurch wird eine Barriere im Soul Gem gebildet. Das Isolierungsfeld bewahrt Homura trotzdem davor, als Hexe wiedergeboren zu werden. Das wiederum bedeutet, dass Madokas Wunsch nicht ungültig war (auch wenn es nicht direkt erwähnt wurde, ist angedeutet worden, dass der Platz, in den der „Kreislauf“ nicht eindringen kann, Madokas Allwissenheit blockiert). Kyubey erlaubt der Barriere, die Opfer mit einzubeziehen - zu denen auch Mami, Kyoko und Madokas Familie gehören. Er glaubt, dass dieser Wille den „Kreislauf“ dazu bringt, sich in die Schranke zu materialisieren. Sein Ziel ist es, ihn zu beobachten, wodurch ihm letztendlich erlaubt wird, einzugreifen und ihn zu kontrollieren. Madoka ist sich trotzdem seinem Plan bewusst. Sie betritt gemeinsam mit Sayaka und Nagisa Momoe (dem Magical Girl, welches zur Hexe Charlotte wurde) die Barriere. Um die Inkubatoren davon abzuhalten, den „Kreislauf“ zu beobachten - welcher ihnen mehr Informationen über das System der Hexen geben würde, als sie eigentlich brauchen -, vertraut sich Madoka mit ihren Erinnerungen und Kräften beider an. Innerhalb der Barriere glaubt sie, dass sie ein gewöhnliches Magical Girl ist. Sie wird mit ihrer Familie wieder vereint, welche ebenfalls hineingesaugt wurde, und sie stellt fest, dass deren Erinnerungen verändert wurden. Gemeinsam mit Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami und Bebe (Nagisas Verkleidung) kämpft sie gegen die Nightmares (gegen Monster in Homuras Barriere). Obwohl Kyubey erkennt, dass Madoka der „Kreislauf“ ist, ist er nicht in der Lage, die Natur ihrer Kräfte zu bestimmen. Aus dem Grund beschließt er, stets in ihrer Nähe zu bleiben und sich als ein harmloser, tierähnlicher Assistent auszugeben. Letzten Endes taucht Homura in ihrer Barriere auf und verbündet sich mit den anderen Magical Girls. Zu dem Zeitpunkt ist sie sich nicht bewusst, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Doch bald wird ihr klar, dass sie sich in einer Barriere befindet, und sie versucht die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen. Ihre Versuche bringen sie zwar in Kontakt, aber auch in Konflikte mit den anderen Magical Girls. Madoka kommt zu ihr und schlägt ihr vor, sich ihre Probleme anzuhören. Am Ende des Animes versucht diese ihr ihr Schicksal zu erklären und umschließt es als ihren Traum. Daraufhin sagt sie zu Homura, es sei ein schlechter Traum, und sie versichert ihr, dass sie niemals irgendwo hingehen würde, wo sie nie wieder irgendjemanden sehen könnte. Diese nimmt an, dass Madoka nicht glücklich darüber ist, der „Kreislauf“ zu sein (oder zumindest ist sie nicht so glücklich, wie sie sein sollte). Sie rief anschließend aus, dass sie sie davon abgehalten hatte, sich selbst zu opfern. Homura beschließt dann, daran zu glauben, dass sie real ist. Ihr wird nebenbei selbst klar, dass sie die Hexe ist. Am Ende findet sie Kyubeys Plan heraus und beschließt, ihn zu vereiteln, indem sie in ihrer eigenen Barriere stirbt. Sie verwandelt sich in Homulilly - ihre Hexenform - und marschiert geradewegs auf ihren Tod zu. Glücklicherweise haben Sayaka und Nagisa bereits den anderen Magical Girls davon erzählt, und gemeinsam schließen sie einen Plan, um Homura zu retten. Sayaka ruft ihre Hexenform Oktavia von Seckendorff und eine Armee von Familiaren herbei. Madoka und Nagisa benutzen ihre Magie, um die Decke von Homulillys Barriere zu attackieren, während die anderen Magical Girls, die herbeigerufenen Familiaren und Oktavia die Hexe aufhalten. Am Ende wird die Decke der Barriere zerstört, und Kyubeys Isolierungsfeld wird gefunden. Madoka erreicht Homuras Menschheit, und beide vereinen ihre Kräfte, um das Feld von innen zu zerstören. Dadurch wird sein Plan vollkommen vereitelt. Mit der Zerstörung des Isolierungsfeldes kehren alle Magical Girls in die echte Welt zurück. Sayaka und Nagisa kehren in Madokas Erinnerungen und Kräfte zurück. Diese verwandelt sich dann in ihre göttliche Form. Trotzdem befindet sie sich immer noch in ihrer Menschenform (was bedeutet, dass ihr die Allwissenheit fehlt und sie von anderen gesehen werden kann). Als sie nach unten schwebt, um Homuras Soul Gem an sich zu nehmen, nimmt diese ihre Hand, bevor er gereinigt werden kann. Das führt dazu, dass er erst schwarz und anschließend mit einer anderen Farbe gefüllt wird (es ist unklar, ob diese Farbe bereits in ihm existiert hat, oder es an Homura lag). Die Farben explodieren nach außen, und mit den Rissen wird er durch die Realität verewigt, was wiederum das Universum verschlingt. Homura wird zu einer neuen Existenz, die sie als Dämon definiert. Sie erklärt, dass sie einen Teil vom „Kreislauf“ an sich gerissen hat, was mit Madokas Existenz als Mensch übereinstimmt. Eine neue Welt wird erschaffen, in der die Magical Girls am Leben sind und glücklich sein können. Allerdings verändert sie deren Erinnerungen, damit sie sich der neuen Welt anpassen können. In dieser glaubt Madoka, dass sie mit ihrer Familie drei Jahre in den USA verbracht hat und erst vor Kurzem wieder nach Japan zurückgekehrt ist. Sie tauscht ihre Rolle mit der von Homura und kommt neu in ihre Klasse. Diese stellt sich ihr vor und bietet ihr an, ihr die Schule zu zeigen. Als beide zusammen durch die Schule gehen, fragt sie Madoka, wie sie sich nach ihrer Rückkehr fühlt. Darauf antwortet diese, es fühle sich bekannt, aber dennoch anders an. Sie fängt an zu realisieren, dass sie selbst anders ist. Ihre Augen leuchten golden auf, ihre gelben Haarschleifen lösen sich von alleine, und die Realität verändert sich wieder. Homura hakt sich bei ihr ein und sagt ihr, dass sie jetzt ihr wahres Ich sei, was sowohl die beiden, als auch die Realität wieder an ihren Ursprungsort zurückbringt. Sie fragt Madoka, was wichtiger ist - Gesetze oder Träume. Diese sagt, das Gesetz sei wichtiger, und dass es schlecht sei, es für sich selbst zu zerbrechen. Homura löst die Haarschleife, die sie von ihr erhalten hatte und sagt, dass beide eines Tages Feinde werden könnten. Anschließend bindet sie die Schleife in ihr Haar und sagt, es sei ihr egal. Ihr ist nur eine Welt wichtig, in der sie fröhlich sein kann. In einer der letzten Szenen des Films sieht man, wie Madoka mit ihrer Familie Kisten umpackt. Wünsche Wegen der verschiedenen Timelines hängt Madokas Wunsch, der sie zum Magical Girl macht, davon ab, aus welcher sie eigentlich ist. Auch wenn ihre Wünsche unterschiedlich waren, hingen sie dennoch mit ihrem freundlichen Wesen zusammen. Bis jetzt ist bekannt, dass sie den Pakt mit Kyubey schloss, um: *in der ersten Timeline eine Katze vor dem Überfahren zu retten. *Homura in der vierten Timeline vor Walpurgisnacht zu retten, oder die Macht zu bekommen, die Hexe besiegen zu können. *Sayaka in der Different Story zu retten. *die Magical Girls der Vergangenheit und der Zukunft vor ihrem Schicksal, Hexen zu werden, zu retten. Madoka fragte Sayaka auch, ob sie sie auf ihren Patrouillen begleiten könnte, nur für den Fall, dass letztere sich in Gefahr begeben würde. Dann könnte sie sich nämlich etwas wünschen und ihre Freundin retten. In der achten Folge schloss sie beinahe den Pakt mit Kyubey, aber wurde noch rechtzeitig von Homura aufgehalten. Trivia *Die Zeichen ihres Nachnamens bedeuten „Hirsch“ (鹿) oder „Auge“ (目). *Ihr Nachname kann auch als Vorname verwendet werden. *Er klingt genauso wie (要), was so viel bedeutet wie „Schlussstein“ oder „Zentrum“ *Ihr Vorname ist in Hiragana geschrieben, weswegen er keine besondere Bedeutung hat. Aber wenn er im Kanji geschrieben wird, kann er „rund“ bedeuten (円). *Ihr Vorname kann „Wunsch“, „Ambition“ oder „Blume“ bedeuten. *In ihrem Zimmer hat Madoka viele Kuscheltiere. Eines davon hat große Ähnlichkeit mit Susi aus dem Disneyfilm „Susi und Strolch“. *Ihr Soul Gem ist der Einzige, den man nie als Ring sieht. *Sie und Homura haben eine gemeinsame Vorliebe für Katzen. *Aoi Yūki (Madokas Synchronsprecherin) mag Kyoko sehr gerne – sogar so gerne, dass sie sie am liebsten heiraten würde. **In einem Interview beschrieb Aoi ihre Liebe für das Magical Girl. Ai Nonaka (Kyokos Synchronsprecherin) hinterfragte dieses Geständnis und informierte sie darüber, dass sie kaum etwas anderes tut außer essen. Sie gab sich damit zufrieden und erklärte, dass sie sich dann einfach verstellen würde. ***Im selben Interview klang Chiwa Saitō (Homuras Synchronsprecherin) ziemlich genervt, und es wurde vermutet, dass sie wahrscheinlich neidisch sei. Aber die Frage ist: Auf wen ist sie neidisch? **Aois Worte in einem anderen Interview waren: „Kyoko-tan ist diejenige, die ich liebe. Sie ist einfach die Beste! Es ist so, als ob sie nicht einmal versuchen würde cool zu sein. Aber sie IST es nun mal.“ **Auf einer Bonus-CD kann man Madokas Synchronsprecherin bereits nach zwei Minuten von Kyoko schwärmen hören. *Sie versucht auch ihren eigenen Harem zu verfassen. *Urobuchi gab in einem Interview bekannt, er hätte bei Aoi Yūki das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie für Madoka wie gemacht wäre. Damit meinte er, dass sie sich nicht dazu zwingen muss, sich in ihre Rolle hineinzufinden, und dass sie den Eindruck eines Hohlkopfes hinterlässt. Letzteres war aber positiv gemeint. *Madokas letzte Form ist als die Ultimative Madoka bekannt. Davor nannten Fans sie „MadoKami“, „Godoka“ oder „Madoka die Göttin“. Auf einem Design steht, dass sie als Waffe einen Shinai (ein Bambusschwert) oder Pfeile und Bogen verwendet. *Madokas Schuluniform ist ein Grade A Zettai Ryouiki. *Es wird auch verraten, dass Madoka am 3. Oktober geboren wurde. Ihr Sternzeichen ist von daher Waage. **Gen Urobuchi twitterte einmal, dass er diesen Tag als ihren Geburtstag ausgewählt hatte, weil damals ein Dokument unter dem Namen „Mahō Shōjō Apocalypse Madoka☆Magica Project“ kreiert wurde. ***Das Projekt wurde unter dem Titel „Mahō Shōjo Mokushiroku Madoka☆Magica“ entwickelt. *Wenn man diesem Link folgt, kann man sie lachen hören: ｳｪﾋﾋﾋｗｗｗｗ Beobachtungen 'Madokas Charakterisierung' :„Ach Madoka, aus dir ist so ein braves Mädchen geworden. Du erzählst keine Lügen und tust auch sonst nichts Schlechtes. Du willst immer und jederzeit nur das Richtige tun. Deine Kindheit hast du erfolgreich bestanden.“ *Madoka hat ein freundliches, aber ebenso naives Wesen. Sie ist sehr hilfsbereit und möchte stets anderen Menschen helfen. Das resultiert sich auch in ihren Beziehungen zu den anderen: **Homura gegenüber verhält sie sich stets nett und höflich, egal aus welcher Timeline sie kommt. **Sie hat Mami sehr verehrt und war zutiefst bestürzt, als diese starb. **Als Sayaka zum Magical Girl wurde, machte Madoka sich immerzu Sorgen um ihre Sicherheit und war bereit, alles zu tun, um sie zu beschützen. *Wenn Madoka die anderen mit ihren Vornamen anspricht, versucht sie immer ein Suffix („-chan“ oder „-san“) an diese anzufügen. Es kann darauf hingewiesen werden, dass sie sich danach sehnt, ihnen näherzukommen. Die einzige Ausnahme ist Kyōsuke, weil sie es wegen Sayaka für keine gute Idee hält, ihm näherzukommen. **Bekanntgegeben wird das in Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable, als sie ihn mit seinem Vornamen anspricht, nachdem Sayaka Fortschritte mit ihm gemacht hat. *Madoka ist ein besonnener Mensch und noch dazu in der Lage, eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen. Das kann man sich anhand dieser Beispiele erschließen: **Als ihr gesagt wurde, dass Homura „rundum böse“ sei, glaubte sie das nicht. Stattdessen versuchte sie sie zu verstehen. **Obwohl sie sich nicht wünschte, Mami wieder zu beleben, war sie bereit, sich selbst für ihre beste Freundin (Sayaka) zu opfern. **Sie versuchte Kyokos und Sayakas (unnötigen) Kampf zu verhindern. Letzterer schlug sie vor, Konflikte auszuhandeln, anstatt Gewalt zu verwenden. **Ohne auch nur das Wort Magie in den Mund zu nehmen, konnte sie sich bei ihrer Mutter Rat suchen. **Sie hat auch eine große Menschenkenntnis. Das wird bewiesen, als sie zu Kyubey sagt, die Inkubatoren seien selbst ein Feind der Menschheit, auch wenn sie einen guten Grund haben, Energie zu sammeln. **Bei Homuras „Enthüllung“ blieb sie ziemlich ruhig, und sie erinnerte Sayaka daran, sich nicht mit ihren Kameraden anzulegen. **Ihren letzten Grief Seed verwendete sie dafür, um Homura zu retten, damit diese ein tragisches Ende vermeiden konnte. **Sie wünschte sich etwas, das den Menschen durch ihre eigenen Informationen zugute kommen würde. *Der Unterschied zwischen Madokas und Sayakas Charakter ist deren Urteilsvermögen. Beide haben ihr Herz am rechten Fleck. Aber Madoka fällt nicht so schnell Urteile wie Sayaka, denkt nach, bevor sie handelt, und sie kann besser mit der Wahrheit umgehen. *Laut Urobuchi machte er Junko zu einer starken Frau, damit sie jemanden in ihrem Leben hat, der sie stärker und mutiger machen würde. **Es ist gut möglich, dass Madoka sich aus dem Grund nutzlos fühlt, weil sie absichtlich Fehler macht, um sich mit ihrer eigenen Mutter zu messen. ***Fans haben auch darüber spekuliert, dass sie nach Macht und Selbstlosigkeit strebe, damit sie sich nicht mehr so schlecht fühle. Kyubey verwendet diese Tatsache, um sie dazu zu bekehren, sich mithilfe ihres schlechten Gewissens etwas zu wünschen. Er versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie dadurch von jeglichen schlechten Gedanken befreit sei. ***Ohne ihren Wunsch und ihre Erfahrung als Magical Girl würde sich ihr Charakter nie in den einer mutigen Heldin entwickeln. Allerdings hat sie durch ihre Erfahrung als Teenager den Mut entwickelt, ihre Ängste zu konfrontieren und sowohl Homura als auch die ganze Welt zu retten. Anstatt sich der Verzweiflung zu beugen und wegzurennen, wird sie erwachsener. Das wird in der elften Folge widerlegt. *In der sechsten Folge führen Junko und Madoka ein Gespräch darüber, wie schwierig es sei, das Richtige zu tun, selbst dann, wenn niemand falsch liegt. Ihre Mutter schlägt vor, sich gegen ihre Freundin zu stellen, damit diese das Problem lösen kann – auch wenn sie sie dafür hassen würde. In der elften Folge konfrontiert Junko Madoka. Letztere erinnert sie daran, dass sie ein braves Mädchen sei und zwar nie irgendetwas Falsches tue, aber es tun müsse. Sie weiß, was sie ihrer Familie damit antut, aber sie weiß auch, dass sie sich ihrer Mutter widersetzen muss, um sowohl ihre Familie als auch die Stadt zu retten. Damit gewann sie Junkos volles Vertrauen. *Auf der zweiten Drama CD wird erwähnt, dass Madoka früher schlechte Noten bekommen hat, aber auch, dass sich ihre Pflichten als Magical Girl mit ihren Schulpflichten mengen. **Es ist aber bekannt, dass sie trotzdem bessere Noten als Sayaka hat. *'Entwicklung ihres Charakters:' Es haben sich einige Fans darüber beschwert, dass Madokas Charakter schwach, kraftlos und nutzlos sei. Dass ihre Untätigkeit für die Tode ihrer Freunde verantwortlich sei. Allerdings sieht man später, dass diese Madoka das genaue Gegenteil von der ist, die man aus der zehnten Folge oder der zweiten Drama CD kennt. Durch Homura wurde eine radikale Veränderung eingeleitet, welche die Charaktere der beiden Mädchen umgekehrt hat. Dadurch wurde sie statt Madoka zur Protagonistin, bis gegen Ende der Serie ein Übergang eintrat, wodurch letztere zum Hauptcharakter wurde. 'Wichtige Handlungsstränge' *Folge 8: Kyubey behauptete, Madokas Kräfte seien gottähnlich. Wenn sie es sich wünschen würde, könnte sie sogar das Universum komplett verändern. *Folge 10: In der ersten Timeline retteten sie und Mami Homura vor einem Familiar. Während ihres Kampfes gegen Walpurgisnacht starb sie. In der zweiten Timeline wurde Madoka das erste Mal zu einer Hexe, wodurch Homura die Verbindung zwischen Magical Girls und Hexen erläutert wird. In der dritten Timeline wurde Mami von ihr getötet. Einerseits war es, um Homura zu retten, andererseits lag es daran, dass Mami die Kontrolle verlor und Kyoko getötet hatte. In dieser Timeline bat Madoka sie darum, die Zeit zurückzudrehen, um sie davon abzuhalten, zu einem Magical Girl zu werden. Ihre Kraft hatte sich nach jeder Timeline verbessert - in der ersten war sie ein ganz normales Mädchen, und später hatte sie genug Kraft, um Walpurgisnacht mit nur einem Schuss zu besiegen. Als Hexe war sie auch dazu in der Lage, den gesamten Planeten innerhalb von zehn Tagen zu zerstören. *Folge 11: Durch Homuras Kraft wurden mehrere Paralleluniversen miteinander verknüpft. Diese haben eines miteinander gemeinsam - Madokas Schicksal liegt in deren Händen. Mit jedem Neustart würde ein weiteres Universum kreiert werden, was sich erneut um sie dreht. Durch das angesammelte Karma ist ihre Kraft auch so gewaltig. Als Kyubey die Geschichte der Magical Girls offenbarte, war sie ziemlich verletzt deswegen, und aus dem Grund wollte sie ihnen ihre Verzweiflung abnehmen. *Folge 12: Madoka wünschte sich aus eigenem Willen, alle Hexen aus jeder Timeline zu löschen. Dadurch wurde ein Paradoxon erschaffen, weil sie damit letztendlich ihre eigene Hexenform auslöschen würde, aber trotzdem noch existieren und andere Hexen zerstören müsste. Aus diesem Grund wiederum entkam sie ihrem Dasein als Menschen und wurde zur Ultimativen Madoka. Da sie in dieser neuen Realität nicht als Mensch existiert hat, erinnert sich außer Homura und - aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund - ihr jüngerer Bruder Tatsuya keiner mehr an sie. Nachdem Sayaka ein Teil des „Kreislaufs“ geworden war, fing auch sie an sich an Madoka zu erinnern. In dieser Folge entschuldigt sie sich bei ihrer Freundin dafür, dass sie ihr viele Schwierigkeiten bereitet habe. Man kann daraus interpretieren, dass sie anhand ihres Schicksals, in anderen Timelines zu einer Hexe zu werden, dazugelernt hat. Spekulationen *Einige Fans sind der Ansicht, dass Mami Madoka in einer Timeline wahrscheinlich dazu überredet hat, sich einen riesigen Kuchen zu wünschen. **Allerdings ist diese Theorie fraglich. Denn wenn sich ihre Umstände dementsprechend nicht verändern würden, könnte man ihren eigentlichen Wunsch, Amy (die Katze) zu retten, immer noch anwenden. *Theoretisch besteht die Gefahr, dass ihre Kräfte als Hexe so gewaltige Ausmaße annehmen könnte, dass nicht nur die Erde, sondern auch das gesamte Universum zerstört werden würde. **Diese Theorie ist ZIEMLICH unwahrscheinlich. Aber wenn Kyubeys Spezies versuchen würde das Universum zu retten, würde sie nicht versuchen es zu zerstören. ***Er wiederum bemerkte in der vierten Timeline, dass er nicht gedacht hätte, wie stark Madoka eigentlich sein kann. Obwohl er in dieser Timeline wahrscheinlich weiß (und sich auch nicht darum schert), dass sie in ihrer Hexenform die Erde zerstören kann, wird er nicht das volle Ausmaß ihrer Kräfte kennen. ***Durch ihren Wunsch, alle Hexen noch vor ihrer Geburt auszulöschen, ist sie dazu in der Lage, ihre eigene Hexenform auszulöschen - was man auch im Anime sehen kann. *It is speculated that any wish Madoka ever made would be twisted because of the nature of the wish, according with Episode 11. Kyubey suspects that as long as the motives are selfish, the wish will always be twisted because the wishers' desire would always fail to meet their expectation. **It is speculated that Madoka realized that as long as her thinking was selfish or incorrect, then her wish would also be twisted. It is suspect that Madoka contemplates what to do to save Homura and her town in Episode 11, without being caught into the snare of the wish's trap. It is suspected that Madoka goes from wanting to be selfless for selfish reasons to wanting to be selfless for selflessness itself. By removing Madoka's selfish desire from her wish, she literally removes her self and her physical presence as a consequence. **A Philosophical analysis tries to determine Madoka's motive, Talk:Philosophical_Observations#Madoka_and_Minding_her_Motive Galerie